Bombs, Leprechauns, Twins and Snape
by Lucison
Summary: This is my oneshot for kitty132383's challenge, Thing's I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: ***Insert usual ownership statement*

This is for the "Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts" challenge.

333. When asked to demonstrate "Muggle technology" by other students, I will not use C-4 and Professor Snape's lab to do so.

* * *

*B,L,T&S*

* * *

"You sure this is going to work Seamus?" asked Fred, looking across the table with a critical eye.

"I'm telling you it will work fine!" said Seamus, his heavily accented whisper carrying a little too far down the table.

"What will work fine Seamus?" asked Harry, a little cautious of the giddy looks Seamus and the Weasley twins had.

"I am showing our dear pranksters the beauty of Muggle technology, they asked when I mentioned what the Muggles can do." Replied Seamus, who was practically jumping in his seat.

"As long as you three don't mess with me or my stuff, I'm perfectly fine with that." Said Harry, walking back down the bench to sit with Hermoine and Ron for dinner.

"Seamus, Seamus, here comes Snape!" said George, the usual twin communication abandoned by Fred's food.

As soon as Snape took his place at the Head table, a loud rumble made it's way through the school. Fred and George, stunned by the shockwave reaching them all the way in the Great Hall, simply stared at the small detonator in Seamus' hands.

"Twindle!" shouted Dumbledore, summoning one of the House Elves.

"Yes Master Dumbledore?" asked the elf, puffing itself up with pride at having been called by the Headmaster.

"Could you please go and see what caused that rumbling." Asked Dumbledore, his ever present grandfatherly tone making the elf feel respected.

"There is no need Master Dumbledore, rumbling was an explosion, it came from Master Snape's potions classroom, House Elves already cleaning it we is!" said Twindle, very happy that he and the other elves had already begun to fulfil Dumbledore's request.

"What do you mean an explosion in the potions classroom? There are no potions brewing at the moment!" Shouted Snape, quite livid that the House Elf was saying that his classroom had blown up.

"How much damage was done Twindle?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring Snape's outburst.

"Potions room is needing to be fixed, all that survived the explosion was the warded supply closet. Also, Master Snape's be needing new room, explosion destroyed his quarters." Said Twindle, slowly edging away from Snape as he spoke.

Upon hearing this, Snape and Dumbledore both left the Great Hall to go and see the classroom, so as they could assess whether or not it was worth moving classes to a different room and to see if they could find any evidence as to who caused the explosion.

"Well Seamus, I do believe we owe you 10 galleons," said Fred, the shock wearing off.

"Right you are brother, but I reckon we should chuck in an extra 10 for taking out Snape's bedroom." Added George, his excitement at the prospect of playing with more of the Muggle technology that levelled Snape's classroom.

"Keep the extra ten gents, we can consider that a duty to the school, rather than an extension of the bet." Said Seamus, still giddy about the amount of destruction his inherent ability to blow things up had caused.

"Would you be able to help us get more of that stuff?" asked Fred.

"Damn right, we need to experiment with this, what was it, ocean-four?" asked George.

"C-4, as in C for cat, and I might know a way we could get some, considering you two have your apparition licenses, we can go get more during the next Hogsmeade weekend!" replied Seamus, mentally picturing more and more explosions in the Dungeons and a certain toad-like Defense teacher's room.

* * *

*B,L,T&S*

* * *

In the Headmaster's office, a small tome flipped open, arriving at the page that was last written on, appearing there, as if by magic, was the words:  
"Rule Number 333. When asked to demonstrate "Muggle technology" by other students, I will not use C-4 and Professor Snape's lab to do so."

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
